Internet Protocol (IP) version six (IPv6) is being introduced for various access technologies such as Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), Fiber to the Home (FTTH) over Ethernet based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 standard, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) based on IEEE 802.11 standard, and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) based on IEEE 802.16 standard. However, specific mechanisms for IPv6 to meet some technology requirements have not yet been developed. For example, no specific mechanism is yet established for dynamically binding IPv6 flows in access networks for multiple-radio mobile devices. Flow binding comprises redirecting the flows for a mobile device between access networks during the relocation of the mobile device. A proxy mobile IPv6 protocol allows a mobile node to avoid handling its own mobility management. Instead, the mobility management of the mobile device can be handled by a mobile access gateway (MAG) and/or local mobility anchor (LMA), e.g. in the access network. The MAG and/or LMA may require a defined mechanism to handle flow binding for proxy mobile IPv6.